Conversation: Anne and Big Mom
Timeline: Earth-721 Characters: Jacquotte D. Anne, Big Mom Location(s): Aspen Island (Anne), Whole Cake Island (Big Mom) starts putting her Den Den Mushi into her pocket. Suddenly, it starts ringing. She picks it up. Anne (phone): Hello? Big Mom (phone): It's me, you little wench. Big Mom. smirks Anne (p): Oh, Linlin? How's the wedding going? Big Mom (p): You little sneak, trying to weasel your way out with small talk. It won't work this time! Anne (p): What's the matter, Linlin? Why're you getting so worked up? Big Mom (p): Look at you, still calling me "Linlin" like you're my friend. You have guts, kid! Don't tell me you've forgotten what you've done Anne, coolly (p): I have done many things in my life, Linlin, you'll have to remind me what you're talking about. Big Mom (p): Croquembouche, you demon! Anne (p): Oh, that guy. The one I beat up and mailed to you in a crate, right? Big Mom (p): Don't just "that guy" my son! And with a bouquet, no less! I thought you had finally got some sense knocked into that head of yours and sent me tribute, but no! Imagine my surprise and disappointment when I saw my son stuffed into that crate! Anne (p): Linlin, you're dumber than you look. That was the whole damn point. Big Mom (p): Jacquotte, do you have a death wish? Do you know how foolish it is to provoke me, one of the Yonko, like this?!? Anne (p): Linlin, please don't be silly. I don't have the death wish, I just want to rule the whole world, simple as that. Before the empress of the entire planet, and Yonkou is insignificant. Do you realise how foolish it is to provoke me? Big Mom (p): You started out as nothing but a cheap mercenary. I'' was the one who gave you your first jobs. ''You spring-boarded off of my reputation! Anne (p): Bzzt! I worked in Paradise before I ever met you, Linlin. Besides, nobody ever gave me job, I took them myself. To me, you're just like Doflamingo or anybody else. I worked for you, nothing more, nothing less. It never was a promise of subordination. You were simply a means to end, a way to obtain power and influence. Big Mom (p): It's just power you want, isn't it? I could've given you everything, Black Sun. You could've married one of my sons and- Anne, laughing (p): Marry one of them? I'm a woman with standards, and all of your sons are ugly. The only one who's hot is forty eight years old! Listen, Linlin! I am on a mission to rule this world. You are nearly insignificant in my grand scheme of things. I don't care who you send to fight me, Compote, Perospero, Katakuri, hell, I don't care even if you come here yourself, you'll all suffer the same fate as Croquembouche. Besides, you couldn't send a decent force against me even if you wanted to. You're busy with your tea party, and I hear my little brother is tearing up Totto Land as well. In fact, let me offer you this chance to be my subordinate, Big Mom, it will be your new lifeline in this changing world. pulls the snail away from her ear, but still keeps it close enough to hear. Big Mom (p): You bitch! I will make sure you never, ever, achieve your goal! You traitorous, backstabbing who- Anne (p): Big Mom, that isn't a very nice thing to say, is it? Now, don't call me again unless you want to become my subordinate. cuts the call Category:Conversations Category:Earth-721 Category:Alt One Piece Category:Jacquotte D. Anne Category:Charlotte Linlin